Howard Stark
Howard Stark was an inventor and businessman. He founded Stark Industries. During World War II he worked on various government projects, including the Manhattan Project and Project Rebirth. Howard also helped the Strategic Scientific Reserve fight against HYDRA. He constructed the second shield of Captain America, and after the war he discovered the Tesseract. Later in life, Howard married a woman named Maria and had a son, Tony. He also co-developed the Arc Reactor with defected Soviet scientist Anton Vanko. Howard was also one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Eventually, Howard would push Tony away, but did care for his son and had high hopes that Tony would change the world. Biography Early Life Howard Stark was born on Wednesday, August 15, 1917 in , New York. He was an eccentric industrial genius, inventor, and businessman. He met Dr. Abraham Erskine in Geneva, Switzerland, in May 1934. World War II Stretegic Scientific Reserve .]] In 1939, Howard Stark launched Stark Industries. A year later, at , Los Angeles, California, Howard began a demonstration which would showcase Vibranium, a metal discovered by Stark Industries researchers in Africa. Later, Howard met with Colonel Chester Phillips after being attacked by HYDRA assassins. He agreed to join Phillip's newly created Strategic Scientific Reserve.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 5 He participated in the rescue operation where the SSR agent Peggy Carter saved Dr. Abraham Erskine from the castle of Johann Schmidt, the head of Hitler's special weapons division HYDRA.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 3 Under Stark's guidance, his company began producing planes for the American war effort following the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. His innovations later earned him a spot working on the Manhattan Project.''Iron Man'' Novelization, pg. 15 In 1943, Howard Stark was at the Modern Marvels of Tomorrow exhibition, demonstrating new technology that could allow cars to hover. Secretly, however, Stark was working with the Allies in order to help in World War II, performing multiple experiments for them and working as their weapons specialist.Captain America: The First Avenger Project Rebirth Howard was instrumental for "Project Rebirth", the project of the SSR that Steve Rogers under goes in order become U.S. Army's first super soldier. Howard built a machine that used up half of the power in Brooklyn to douse Rogers with Vita-Rays after receiving the Super Soldier Serum from Dr. Abraham Erskine. The process successfully transformed scrawny Steve Rogers into the muscular Captain America. ]] Steve Rogers was then used as propaganda and traveled to help spread encouragement and hope. Shortly before one of his performances in Italy, many soldiers were captured by the enemy. He convinced Howard to fly him to the HYDRA factory in Austria, where he helped all the soldiers escape. Howard later supplied Steve Rogers with a Vibranium shield and his costume. Losing Captain America In May 1945, Captain America crashed the Valkyrie in the ocean with the Tesseract. Howard refused to abandon his friend, and charted multiple expeditions out the ocean to search the sea for him. Though they failed in their search, they did discover the Tesseract, laying on the floor of the ocean after falling out of the Valkyrie during the crash. He attempted to figure out how the Tesseract worked, but had less than helpful results. After the disappearance of Captain America, Howard Stark joined the Manhattan Project and helped the Allied scientists build the first atomic bomb. The new weapon was used against the Japanese cities of and , which forced the Japanese militarist government to surrender, effectively ending World War II.Iron Man Working with Peggy Carter Later, in 1945, Peggy Carter led a team including Dum Dum Dugan and Jim Morita to a HYDRA Storage Facility, where Werner Reinhardt and his soldiers were arrested. The objects confiscated there, including the Obelisk, were sent to Stark to be studied. While there, Carter felt that an organization would be needed during peace time to safe guard people against dangerous technology and to monitor people like Howard Stark. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Post-War Life In 1946, Agent John Flynn disciplined Peggy Carter for her insubordination in the 'Zodiac' case until the phone rang. Stark informed the mission was more a notch in Carter’s belt than a feather in her cap and informed Flynn that Carter was to run S.H.I.E.L.D. with him, and that Flynn was to inform Carter and ‘let her know you’re honored to bring her the news’. Carter rebuked his offer to carry her things out of the office. Afterwards, Stark sat by a swimming pool wearing a robe later worn by his son Tony. Next to him was Dum Dum Dugan. They discussed bikinis – Dum Dum asked Howard if he invented them and he said no, it was the French.Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter In 1954, Howard created the Stark Expo, a world wide technology fair where the world's new technology would be presented to show a bright future for mankind.Iron Man 2 He continued developing weapons for the United States Armed Forces during the . He met several American presidents, including , , , , and . He also co-developed the Arc Reactor with defected Soviet scientist Anton Vanko. Though the power of the arc reactor was immense, Howard saw it as the stepping stone to create a new, stable element that would render nuclear power obsolete. However, Anton saw the arc reactor as a way to get rich and when Howard found out, he had Anton deported.Iron Man 2: Public Identity''After that, he took Obadiah Stane as a partner. At that time, he married a woman named Maria with whom he had a son, Tony. Howard rarely showed his son any love. However, deep down, he cared about his son. Howard was limited by the technology of his time and could not finish the new element, so he embedded the atomic structure of the new element in the 1974 Stark Expo model, and a message to Tony in one of his old home movies, stating that he had high hopes that Tony could figure it out with the current technology and change the world. Howard says that Tony is and always will be his greatest creation. Death and Legacy At some point, Stark became an obstacle to HYDRA's (who had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D.) plans. Howard and Maria Stark were killed in an automobile "accident" secretly arranged by HYDRA on Long Island in 1991.Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Tony Stark inherited Stark Industries becoming, at age 21, the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company. After watching the 1974 message video and examining the Expo model, Tony discovered the new element, noting that his father was still teaching him even after being dead for over two decades. The new element was the key to a safer and more powerful Arc Reactor, which Tony needed to power the electromagnet protecting his heart without poisoning his blood. Creating a miniature Particle Accelerator in his basement lab, Tony was able to synthesize the new element, upgrade the design of the Arc Reactor to clean his blood, and create the Mark VI armor. Relationships Family *Maria Stark † - Wife *Tony Stark - Son Friends and Allies *Edwin Jarvis † - Butler *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Abraham Erskine † - Fellow Scientist **John Flynn - Subordinate **Dum Dum Dugan *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Chester Phillips † **Peggy Carter *Steve Rogers *Stark Industries **Obadiah Stane † - Business Partner Enemies *Anton Vanko † - Former Business Partner turned Enemy *HYDRA - Killers Appearances Behind the Scenes *Howard Stark was played by actor Gerard Sanders in Iron Man, John Slattery in Iron Man 2 & Ant-Man, and Dominic Cooper in Captain America: The First Avenger, Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. In the video game Captain America: Super Soldier he was voiced by Liam O'Brien. *Howard Stark is one of a few characters to be played by a different actor in different films. The others are Bruce Banner, James Rhodes, Thanos and Fandral. Additionally, he is the only character to be played by three different actors. *Howard Stark's appearance and personality in Iron Man 2 were based on that of , founder of the , the parent company of Marvel Studios and , though they had not yet acquired Marvel at the time of Iron Man 2's release. References External Links * * Category:Iron Man (film) Characters Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Characters Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Stark Industries Leaders Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Leaders Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Leaders Category:Scientists Category:Businessman Category:Bilingual Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters